


Negotiation

by entanglednow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's usually really good at shoving him around and making it clear what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

Stiles wasn't going to say anything, for a change. He was fully prepared to bite his tongue and just wait until it came up. After all, Derek's usually really good at shoving him around and making it clear what he wants. Stiles had figured that eventually Derek would be comfortable enough to just ask, or to subtly push Stiles in a way where it became obvious what he wanted.

But that doesn't seem to be happening.

It's not that Stiles isn't good with this, because it's really hard to have an insanely attractive, naked werewolf in your bed and not be fine with that. It was hard to complain about it, or even to stop thinking about it for whole hours at a time. The fact that he can get his hands all over that now sometimes still throws him a little, if he's honest. But he can't help worrying, because he's the one that's stumbling his way through this, and he thinks maybe Derek's waiting for him, or maybe he's worried Stiles is going to freak out if he asks for anything...anything more.

"We don't really talk about this," Stiles starts. Which probably isn't the best opener, but it's true, they don't talk about this. They've never talked about this. They deal with pack related problems - usually in a reckless and ill-planned sort of way - then they argue, and sex just sort of happens. Which is why Stiles is never exactly sure who wins any of their arguments. Or whether they were very important arguments if they could be so easily derailed by sweaty nudity.

But Derek takes a breath, huge like they're about to talk about something important, and Stiles realises he wasn't quite as clear as he could have been.

"I don't mean that," Stiles says quickly, and he has to stop touching the dips of muscle on Derek's stomach, because it's distracting, and they will fail to have this conversation and just have sex again, if their relationship so far is any indicator. "I mean sex."

Derek's stillness this time seems to be more surprise than anything else.

"Do we need to talk about it?" His voice sounds oddly cautious.

"I don't know," Stiles says slowly, shifting up to his knees so he can look Derek in the face. "But I thought if you wanted to, then we could. Because you shouldn't repress, repressing is bad for you. It'll fester, and festering is bad. I just mean that if you wanted something, something in particular that I'd be completely open to discussing that."

"Like what?" Derek looks honestly confused. Which is making this harder than Stiles hoped it would be.

"I don't know, sex stuff, there is a long list, a variety of different flavours. And I'm pretty cool with everything, almost everything. To be honest I am so happy to be having sex that you could probably convince me, you are very convincing. So, yes, I'm just saying you can push, if you want. I'm willing to be...pushed." Subtlety is good, subtlety is subtle. 

"I vote we take the internet away from you," Derek says firmly.

"The internet is a tool if used responsibly," Stiles argues. "It is a tool and a wonder. Which, granted, I have been using to its fullest extent recently. I blame you entirely for that, by the way."

Derek is trying really hard to look like he won't hate what comes next. But he wears that expression a lot, so Stiles isn't too worried. Derek resists, it's his natural state.

"I'm good with just - with just what we're doing now," Derek says, and they both pretend that isn't the most awkward he's ever sounded. 

"Really?" Stiles is surprised, and he's really not hiding it well. Derek looks like he's still deciding whether to be confused or offended. "No, no, it's fine. I just figured with the whole werewolf thing you'd..." Stiles gestures towards the bed, and then himself, in a way that he admits isn't exactly spelling it out. But he's kind of new at this, and he's aware - oh so very aware - that when his mouth runs away with itself things can sometimes end badly. He doesn't want this to end badly, and that keeps choking off his usual need to blurt out whatever occurs to him, whenever it occurs to him.

"I'd what?" Derek says sharply.

"Oh my God, I in no way meant that in a bad way. I just figured you were starting me off easy. I thought with the whole completely, aggressively comfortable with your own nudity thing you have going on, that you'd be..."

Derek's expression says he really doesn't think there's a good way for that sentence to end.

Stiles flounders for one anyway.

"More adventurous?" he settles on. Which is clearly wrong, so very wrong. Because Derek's expression goes slowly blank. Stiles knows instantly that he really shouldn't have said that. That maybe he's given the impression that he's not ok with what they're doing, and he's trying to be nice about it.

"No, I didn't mean that." He's pinning Derek still, even though he's really not trying to move. He's mostly stiff and sort of miserable, and Stiles would quite like to punch himself in the face right now. "You honestly have no idea how good I am with everything. I just meant it's an option, for you, if you wanted. I want you to want things you want, and to be able to ask for them. I'm trying to tell you, in a mangled sort of way, that though I'm really new at this I learn fast, and I am flexible - not, like werewolf flexible, like mentally flexible...and this is where you talk as well. Please, God, say something if only to stop me from talking."

Derek's relaxed a little, and his hand has made its way back to Stiles's waist.

"Everyone I've -" He stops and grits his teeth. "They've all been human, and I'm used to...not pushing. It's never been an option."

Stiles slithers up, until he's perched on Derek's waist, squeezing him between his knees in a way that he hopes is sexy and reassuring.

"Well we could try a bunch of things, and you can tell me what you like?"

Derek still doesn't look convinced.

"If you don't like it -"

"Then we stop," Stiles says immediately. "That's why it's called experimentation. But that works both ways, do not do anything for me you're not comfortable with, ever. Whether I'm into it or not."

Derek's very quiet, thinking sort of quiet, and it occurs to Stiles that he didn't really offer him an out there, and he should have done.

"If you don't want to," Stiles says quietly. "That's ok too, you can say so."

Derek reaches up and curls a hand round the back of his neck, pulls him slowly all the way down.

"Tell me what you've been thinking about."


End file.
